


Oathbreaker-Frye Version

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: After getting engaged, you asked to remain celibate in order to make the honeymoon more special. How long will you last?





	Oathbreaker-Frye Version

You and Jacob were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Huddled together under a blanket, the two of you were trying very hard to stay focused on the film, as it wasn’t that great. Despite that, you were greatly enjoying having any quality time with the man who was your fiancé and looking down at the gorgeous ring he had custom made for you, you still couldn’t believe that the two of you were actually getting married.

Laying in his arms, you closed your eyes for a second and just breathed him in. He always seemed to smell of a mixture of whisky, gunpowder and leather. It was a mixture that was quite intoxicating to you, especially at that very moment. It was making things both pleasurable and torturous for you.

It was all because of one small request. After the two of you had become engaged, wanting to make your first night as husband and wife more special, you had requested that the two of you remain celibate until the wedding. Surprisingly Jacob had agreed to it.

It hadn’t been easy to keep the oath. Many a time you had woken up in the middle of the night, aroused beyond belief after dreaming of Jacob and it took everything you had not to call him to come over and make love to you. It was even getting to the point where simply holding you was having that same effect.

Having had enough of the film, Jacob shut it off. Pulling you closer to him, he planted several gentle kisses on your forehead. Tilting your head up, Jacob’s lips met yours, instantly making you melt inside. Sitting up more, you wrapped your arms around his neck and began running your fingers through his hair.

Bringing a hand up to your face, Jacob gently caressed your cheek, and then let his hand fall down your bare neck and shoulders, sending shockwaves through your whole being. You could sense that trying to keep the oath was getting to him as well for every time it seemed as if his hands would travel down further, he would hesitate. You wanted to keep your word, but the more Jacob kissed you, the more you felt yourself giving up the fight. Before you knew it, your own hands ventured over Jacob and found their way down to his trousers. Unbuckling his belt, your hands reached inside and caressed his manhood.

“Are you sure (Y/N)?” Jacob asked breaking this kiss. “I thought you wanted to wait until we got married.”

“I’m done waiting. I want you Jacob. I want all of you.” You said, resuming the kiss and pulling Jacob on top of you. Seeking out his tongue, you kissed him harder until you felt his tongue meet yours. Savoring the taste of him, you reached down to his waist and pulled his shirt off. Jacob responded in kind by reaching down and pulling off your dress and quickly doing the same with your bra. Now with just your knickers left, Jacob left kisses all the way down your chest and belly until he reached your core and noting how wet you were, pulled them off.

Before Jacob could finish removing his clothes, you stood up off the couch, and pulling him by the waist, lead him into your bedroom. Laying down on the edge of the bed, you watched with delight while Jacob finally stripped the rest of his clothes off. As he moved towards you, you backed away from him until you were at the head of the bed. With that, Jacob took your legs, wrapped them around him and slid himself inside, making you gasp as he did so.

Having not made love to you for several months, Jacob’s hunger for you was immense. Laying down on top of you, feeling your bare skin against his, Jacob began a steady pace, making sure to tease you by pulling almost all of the way out before sliding himself back in multiple times. As he did so, he lowered his head down to your breasts and began pulling ever so gently on your nipples with his teeth.

Throwing your head back against the pillows as he did so, the feel of his mouth everywhere, his hands, his thick cock, was far more intense than you remembered or ever dreamed about. As he pleasured you, you couldn’t help but ask yourself why you would deny yourself this, the most intense pleasure from the man who would soon be your husband. Moaning his name over and over, Jacob held on tight to you and quickened his pace, still taking care to ensure you felt every inch of him as he did so. Watching you below him, watching you lost in the pleasure of it all was such a beautiful sight to him. Taking a finger and tracing it over your lips, you opened your eyes to meet his. Seeing that he was enthralled by you, you pulled his face to yours for another kiss.

It was that very kiss that did the both of you in. Holding tightly to each other, the both of you came together and once finished, Jacob rolled over onto his side and pulled you into his arms. Gently stroking your face, Jacob saw you smile peacefully. He had worried that you might regret breaking the oath.

“How do you feel?” He asked gently.

“On top of the world.” You said smiling.

“Do you want to start the oath over again tomorrow?” he asked.

“Nope. No point. Besides what we just did made me realize something” You said.

“What’s that?” Jacob inquired.

“Well I had thought waiting would make it special, but then I realized that every time we make love, it’s always special, because it’s with the person I love more than anyone else.” You said, taking his hand and kissing it. “Nothing compares to that in my eyes.”

Kissing you again, Jacob said “you know how I believe in the idea that if you are going to break the rules, you might as well break the hell out of them?’

“Yes?” You asked.

“Want to break the oath further?” He asked smirking.

Laughing, you said “I thought you’d never ask.


End file.
